I Don't Want To Lose You
by TheWalkingGlee
Summary: Drabble: Maggie and Glenn deal with a surprise pregnancy. *Fluff*


**Based on a Glenn & Maggie gifset on tumblr. Some dialogue is taken from the gifset. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

**one.**

Maggie laid in her bed, thinking of how on earth she could tell Glenn what she just discovered herself. As if on cue, Glenn appeared by her side, sporting a frown on his slightly dirt-caked face. Maggie figured he must have been helping Rick tend to the small farm outside.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked, kneeling next to his fiancé.

Maggie turned to face him. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

"W-What?" Glenn stood up in shock.

Maggie simply nodded, feeling tears rush to her eyes.

Glenn ran a hand through his matted hair. "You know we can't keep this baby," he sighed.

Maggie shot up from the bed, her expression darkening. "How could you say that?" she asked, raising her voice angrily.

"Maggie-"

"Just go away," she shouted, forcefully shoving Glenn. However, she couldn't ignore the extremely hurt look on his face. He left the room without another word, and Maggie sank back onto her bed, sobbing heavily.

* * *

**two.**

Glenn decided to go talk to Hershel for some much needed guidance. He didn't mean to anger Maggie; he was just too stunned to even process the situation. All he could think about was what happened to Lori.

Hershel, who was in his own cell, reading a battered copy of the Bible, immediately put it down when Glenn came in. "You look like you've just seen a ghost," he chuckled lightheartedly.

Glenn, finding no humor in the situation, just sat down next to Hershel and lowered his head. "Maggie's pregnant," he uttered.

The elder man's features lit up even more. "Why that's wonderful."

"No, it's not," Glenn said, groaning in frustration. Lori came to mind once again. "What if she doesn't make it? I can't lose her."

"You can't think like that," Hershel said sternly. "What happened to Lori was different. We weren't prepared. We didn't have the proper medicine. We do now. We have everything we need to keep her safe."

Glenn nodded, however still feeling conflicted. "I'm going to, um, go with Rick on a supplies run to get some stuff for Maggie." Just as he was about to leave the cell, Hershel called him back over.

"Glenn," he said. "Everything is going to be okay."

Glenn just stood there, wishing he had the same positivity as his father-in-law.

* * *

**three.**

After explaining the situation to Rick, the two of them went on a supplies run to get the proper vitamins for Maggie. As Glenn wandered down the aisles, flashes of life darted across his mind. Flashes of what his future could be like. Flashes of himself, Maggie, and their child-a happy family. A small smile tugged on Glenn's lips. Maybe they _could_ do this. Glenn shined his flashlight on the items on the shelves, empty picture frames coming into view. One in particular stood out to Glenn, with the words _"Your son's name"_ printed on the unopened box.

"You coming, Glenn?" Rick asked, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yeah, in a second." Glenn waited until Rick was out of sight before grabbing the box and stuffing it in his bag.

* * *

**four.**

After the two got back, Glenn decided it was time to finally talk to Maggie about this. He had time to really process everything, and was much more level headed about it.

"Maggie, please talk to me," Glenn pleaded when he walked into their cell.

"I already know what you have to say," Maggie muttered darkly.

"Maggie, I was stupid to say that. I didn't mean it. I was just in shock."

Maggie finally turned to face him. "Really?"

Glenn nodded. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was just scared...for you...for the baby. I didn't want to lose you, or her."

Maggie smiled sadly. "I know." Then she glanced back at him. "And her? How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I just do." A comfortable silence washed over them for a few minutes before Glenn spoke again. "I talked to your dad, and he helped me realize that I can't be scared of everything. That I have to have some faith, and believe that everything's going to turn out okay."

"_Do_ you believe that?" Maggie asked, standing up to stretch her legs. Glenn took a seat on the bed.

"I think I do," he said. "You're the strongest person I know. You and the baby are going to be okay." He pulled Maggie closer to him, wrapping his arms around her middle and leaning his head against her belly. "We're going to be a family."

Maggie grinned, and for the first time since discovering her pregnancy, she didn't have any fear.

* * *

**five.**

Eight months passed by, and Maggie's due date was quickly approaching. Glenn and Hershel made sure they had everything they needed, and always remained prepared.

One chilly winter morning, Maggie joined Glenn during his watch shift. "Hey," she greeted.

"Is everything okay? Is the baby coming?" Glenn started to freak out, causing Maggie to giggle.

"Everything's fine," she chuckled. "The baby isn't coming yet, although it should any day now. I just wanted to see you."

Glenn smiled bashfully and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"Glenn?" Maggie asked, her voice laced with concern. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course," Glenn said without hesitation. "You're going to be the best mother ever. And she's going to be beautiful. Just like her mom."

* * *

**six.**

Maggie went into labor a week later, and Glenn was a nervous wreck the entire time. Hershel and Beth helped deliver the baby, and it wasn't until he heard the baby's loud wails that Glenn could finally take a sigh of relief.

"It's a girl," Hershel announced, wrapping the precious baby in a blanket and handing her to Maggie.

"She's beautiful," Maggie whispered, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Beth asked.

Maggie glanced at Glenn before turning back towards her younger sister. "Lori," she said. "Her name's Lori."

"It's perfect," Glenn said.

Maggie lifted the baby up to Glenn, letting him greet his little girl for the first time. "_She's_ perfect," he said, feeling tears rush to his eyes. He had never been more happier than he was at this moment.

* * *

**seven.**

The sound of Lori's cries filled the room, waking Maggie and Glenn instantly.

"Your turn," Maggie mumbled sleepily, burying her face in her pillow.

Glenn yawned and stretched his arms. "I really miss sleep," he said humorously before tending to their newborn. He fed her and brought her into bed with them. As Lori snuggled against the two of them, Glenn grinned widely. They really were the perfect family he always dreamed of having.


End file.
